


Happy Halloween

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can't escape a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Halloween pictures. First time I'm writing Sauli.

It's a spur of the moment thing. He just grabs Sauli's throat, brings him close, and whispers, “I'm gonna bite you for real.” Sauli smiles, those creepy contacts making his eyes look alien. He feels like he's in control when he sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of Sauli's neck. He doesn't break the skin, though, because that would hurt. This is still just play, still just them taking the roles too far. They are at the balcony of the venue, the night air chill, creeping under Tommy's shirt. He wants Sauli to say something, to acknowledge this.

*

When that doesn't happen he pulls back, expects to hear laughter, but instead, he feels a finger against his lower lip.

“Can I kiss you?” Sauli asks, and that should be the final warning that they're on a dangerous road. “It's nothing. I've just always thought your mouth looks pretty.”

What is it with him and kissing guys? He leans closer, Sauli's finger still touching his painted mouth, and they kiss around it. He stops breathing because he's kissing Adam's boyfriend. It shouldn't be this exhilarating. Maybe it's more so because of it. 

Sauli melts against him, warm.

*

 _As if_ it's nothing. He breaks the kiss. “What do you want?”

“Same as you,” Sauli whispers next to his cheek. Without realizing, he's pushed Sauli against the railing. He fucking hates heights. “To feel. Adam likes you, loves you. Look inside.”

He's shaking now because he knows what he'll see. Adam raises his glass to him, the smile possessive. Of what? He doesn't know. He turns back to Sauli, resting his hands against the railing on either side of Sauli's upper body. 

“Why are we here?” Tommy thinks he wants to leave, but he can't.

*

“Halloween magic,” Sauli says, spreading his legs just a little, wrapping one ankle around Tommy's calf. “You can go. I won't mind.” Sauli touches his cheek with his knuckles. “Or you could stay for a little while.”

Only crazy people make decisions like these. He puts his hand to the back of Sauli's head, pulls at his hair just a little to see the effect. Sauli closes his eyes, lets out a tiny breath. Tommy leans down to kiss him again, the teeth on the way, evil. He thinks of Adam watching them, and deepens the kiss.

*

When he lets go they are both panting. He's so close his nose is touching Sauli's closed eyelid. Tommy kisses his cheek, feeling a little more like himself. “We're weird,” he says, and Sauli laughs that silly, catching little laugh.

“We're children of the night.” Sauli mimics Dracula, and it's Tommy's turn to laugh. 

It's a gorgeous night. He pulls back, wipes the smeared lipstick off Sauli's lips, and smiles. He's not sure where they stand or who they are, but it doesn't seem to matter. He offers his hand, and Sauli takes it. They leave in silence.


End file.
